witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gambling ghost
The Gambling Ghost has 200 orens if you kill him. I'm just playing through the game for the first time, so there could be something newbish I've done wrong. But FWIW, I sent Alvin with Shani in Act III, and I'd already played the three other sharpers when I met the ghost. As expected, there's no option to play poker with him since I completed the Sharper quest already. It seems the Shani choice means I can't play him to save Alvin either. I tried the "Die, Monster!" option, killed him, and his remains give 200 orens (playing in Easy mode if that makes a difference.) Just thought it might be an interesting tidbit. I'm not yet familiar enough with the game and all the possibilities to feel qualified to list this on the article itself, though. 07:08, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :You are quite right, if you have already completed the sharper quest then you can only kill the gambling ghost to save Alvin :) ... and don't worry about adding stuff that is wrong, I'm pretty religious about scanning this wiki to remove that stuff :) Game widow 11:24, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::Additionally, if you play the game again, find all the sharpers before you actually play them .. mention dice, but then don't actually play the first time. This allows you to keep them as poker partners no matter which ones you play for the quest ... it works for all levels of player Game widow 11:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Harder to Meet the Ghost Than What's Listed Here? I'm playing a game where I left Alvin with Triss in Act III. In Murky Waters I was avoiding advancing The Heat of the Day while I wandered around. Clicking the skeleton of the ghost wouldn't wake him. Rather, Geralt kept saying something about how the bones are oddly fresh. I tried the skeleton morning and night, before and after reading Diary of a Dice Collector. The Gambling Ghost never appeared. (There was also a strange absence of giant centipedes in the area.) The ghost did appear when I finally broke down and advanced the quest to the point where I had to go find Alvin there. (And I learned there is no option to intentionally throw the game and make the ghost babysit. They just think of everything.) I'm not positive, but I recall that the ghost showed up only after Geralt read his diary when I played a game where I left Alvin with Shani. It could've been that the ghost showed up only after Geralt saved Alvin at the river though. Anyway, this article doesn't mention any restriction on finding the ghost other than clicking the skeleton. Should that be changed to something like, "click the skeleton after you've saved Alvin," or am I missing something? Licensed Luny 01:09, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :: Yes, that'd be a good idea. If you leave him with Shani, you can basically access the ghost immediately. With Triss, you have to be at the right stage of the Alvin quest to activate him.